Two Souls of the Other Human Beings
by kjameson
Summary: House and Wilson have girlfriends, who just so happen to be best friends themselves. OFCs. CHP 4 IS UP! some plot now: Wilson going to meet the parents, and Cameron stirring up some old feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The day was proceeding to be a very boring day. No cases, clinic hours done and over with, and the last level of his space monkeys game was completed for the third time in a row. He was debating on whether or not to page Wilson. Paging Wilson was always a delightful afternoon hobby of his. It could be done on so many ways! There was his beeper, over the PA system; he could even shout down the hall until the oncologist came in sight, blush creeping on his face as he tried to ignore the stares. Plus, Wilson usually had food or some sort of juicy gossip to share with him. He knew there was a reason why he kept the doctor around, and is wasn't because of the rumors floating around.

House had decided, he would page Wilson, even though he knew the oncologist was in a very important board meeting. Hmm, what should I say? House thought. Bored? Hungry? Hooker arrived? He hadn't even got the chance to come up with something really good when the door to his fishbowl office opened and in walked a not so unfamiliar face.

"Hey." A young girl took a seat in the chair across from House and plopped her feet up on the desk. "Whatcha up to?" She grabbed House's game boy and turned it on. Once loaded, she started playing the game, breezing through level one like it was nothing.

"Sure, come on in. Sit in Wilson's chair, put your feet on my desk, and play with my stuff! I have no problem with that!" Exclamations used, but it was sarcasm nonetheless.

The young girl pressed pause and looked up at House, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, shut up, House." She pressed the start button again and engrossed herself in the game.

House just rolled his eyes. "You know, you are can be really annoying sometimes."

"Sometimes?" She turned the game off, without saving it, now totally bored with it. "So, is that BEFORE the quickies in the shower or AFTER the takeout I bring home that you gobble up within minutes?"

"Hmmm…that's a tough one."

"Greg!" She threw a magazine at the doctor and scowled as he laughed at her. She debated on throwing something else at him, like the paperweight he had on his desk, when the door opened from the other room and in walked Dr. Cameron.

Mali Ramone connected her eyes with Cameron for a brief second before becoming annoyed herself. Mali never really like Cameron, let alone got a long with her. They just never clicked from start, especially since House introduced the young doctor as "the girl who formally tried to get into his pants." Mali wasn't sure if Cameron still felt that way or not, but it was definite that the young doctor wanted to be in Mali shoes.

"I'm going to go. Jimmy should be getting out of his meeting soon. Maybe I'll pester him till lunch." Mali stood from her chair and walked around House's desk. She placed herself between his knees, and bending forward she placed her lips against his in a passionate, deep kiss. Her hands for themselves to his neck and his right hand found its way to her back, palm flat down. Soon breaking apart, she left the doctor breathless. "Later, babe." She left the office and made her way down the hallway.

House never took his eyes off of her until she was completely out of sight. Turning back to Cameron, he saw her small blush and eyes anywhere but on him, trying to stay out of the scene.

"She's just so frisky. I can never keep her off of me."

Cameron gave him a small smile and placed an open file on his desk. "I need you to sign this please."

House scribbled his name on the appropriate line and pushed the file back towards her.

"Thanks."

"Right." He watched as Cameron gathered the file and started walking out of the office. "You still don't have feelings for me, huh? I mean, it would really suck to have Mali around if you do."

Cameron stopped in her tracks and took a deep. She slowly turned and looked at House, now frustrated. "You can be a real jerk, you know." She quickly left his office and didn't look back, fear of tears running down her cheeks. The file she had in her hands was now tossed on the table, the couple loose pieces of paper slipping out slightly. Chase noticed the sudden action and was drawn from his crossword puzzle. He looked up at Cameron.

"Hey." He noticed her watery eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cameron rushed to the door and pushed it open, hard. She almost knocked over Dr. Wilson in the process. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Wilson took a step back and put himself back together, becoming aware that his perfect features could have just been ruined by a glass door slamming into him. When he finally looked to see who it was, Cameron was looking at him with such an apologetic look on her face.

"It's okay, Allison." He gave her a small smile, then noticed what Chase had as well. "Everything okay? You look upset."

"Um, yes, Dr. Wilson I'm just fine. Allergies a little worked up today." She strained her voice to make him believe her and then she rushed passed him, quickly walking down the hallway towards the elevators. She needed to do something in order to get her mind of House.

Wilson watched her go and then dismissed the accident. He continued to his destination and was soon in his rightful seat in House's office.

"So," he began, interrupting House from his computer game. "What did you say to Cameron to get her all upset?"

"Oh, is she really crying?"

"Yes, House. What did you do this time?"

"Why do I always have to be bad guy?" House glanced at Wilson for a moment, raising his eyebrows, and went back to the game.

"Because it's your nature to be one."

"Alright, alright." House let himself die and turned off the game. He swiveled in his chair till he was face to face with his best friend. "Mali kissed me in front of her."

"And…?"

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"Mali always kisses you in front of people. Why is this time different? And don't say because it's Cameron and she's still in love with you."

House paused and considered what it could be. "But it IS because it's Cameron and she's still in love with me."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I also may have said something after Mail left…I dunno, don't really remember. Cameron walked out of her pretty loudly and totally caught me off track. What day is it again?"

"House, you can't play with Cameron's feelings! She's going to have breakdown because of you."

"Well, SORRY! But I didn't sign up for this, okay? I didn't ask for her to fall in love with me. I didn't ask for Mail to come around and steal my heart away. It just happened!"

Wilson's face fell and he sat back in his seat, stunned. "So, you DO love Mail!"

"Maybe." House wished he could go back to his computer game but remembered he exited and suddenly hated himself for it.

"Wow. Who would have thought? I mean, Stacy, you were obviously in love with her, but after what she did and you never forgave her…I mean, did you really let down the walls again?"

House rolled his eyes and tried to change the topic. "If you keep talking like that people are going to assume you're gay."

"Oh, please. Practically all the nurses believe we are already doing each other."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The rumor mill has been flying ever since I got divorced as well. They still think Mali some hired hooker to cover us up."

"Interesting."

"I know, tell me about it."

"And I don't blame 'em. I mean, by the way we are always hanging with each other and with you keep calling your girlfriend Jay, who could not think you're gay!"

Wilson jaw dropped. "House!"

"It's the truth."

"I'm not gay!"

"How do you know?"

"I've never slept with a man, that's how I know."

"Never know you don't like something till you try it."

"Are YOU gay?"

"Nope."

Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"Not telling. Plus, we are trying to prove that you're gay, not me, anyway."

"House, I know I love Jayden, okay? But you loving Mali is – "

"Is what? Unnatural? Hello! Jayden's the same age as Mali, so don't get all ageist on me!" House grabbed his red and gray tennis ball and started tossing it in the air. Having it in his hand already killed two seconds off of throwing it at Wilson. Those two seconds that were Wilson's reaction time.

"No, I wasn't going to say that. What I was going to say is that, you loving Mali is different and probably very hard. I'm happy for you, because you're happy, finally, and maybe this could be it."

House stopped tossing the ball in the air and just kept it stead in his right hand. "Could be it?" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He started tossing the ball again. "And don't tell me you finally found _the one_. You said that the night before your second wedding, and maybe your third as well but I was too drunk to remember now."

"Jayden's different."

"That's because she's fifteen years younger than you."

"No, because I can actually see myself having a future with her."

"Or what's left of yours anyway."

"Now who's being ageist?" Wilson raised both eyebrows. House was being especially difficult today.

"Listen, Jimmy. I don't want to talk about this, okay? I'm not planning my future right now. I'm looking at today and tomorrow, and maybe next week, but next year? God, I could be dead! So, just let me enjoy having a hot, young girlfriend to serve my every need, and just let me know in advance when you're going to make Jayden wife number four so I can get you a good wedding present."

Wilson shook his head and sighed.

"You know that Mali's looking for you?"

"Uh, yeah, I ran into her in the hallway. She's going to go bother Chase in Lab for a little bit and then meet in the caferteria. Are you hungry?"

House sat back in his seat, shookhis head no,and stared at Wilson. He was annoyed, still, and wanted to be left alone. His iPod was feeling lonely and the two needed to spend some time together.

"Don't you have patients to see? You know, people to tell they are dying?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and stood from his chair. "Can't you just ever tell me to get out of your office?"

"I thought I was being polite." House tried to look hurt. It didn't work much.

"I thought you didn't do politeness."

House was scowling now. "Damn that chick for turning me soft."

"And here I thought it was about being the other way around. Huh."

Wilson was just lucky enough that the door had closed in time after him for when House decided that after that comment it was time to throw the ball at him. The oncologist just chuckled and headed back to his office, leaving House to sulk and listen to his music.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cameron led her way down the hall to the elevators. Her tears were drying on her cheeks now and she used the sleeve of her lab coat to wipe them away. She's couldn't believe House would say something like that. Okay, so maybe could believe it, but what she didn't understand was why she was acting the way she was. _Crying when the schoolyard bully pulls on your pigtails and laughs._ Maybe she still had feelings after all. Oh hell, she was definitely in love with the doctor.

The down button lit up when she pressed it. Cameron waited a whole three seconds before the soft ding sounded and the doors opened.

Mali stood inside, leaning against the silver walls as she chewed her gum.

Cameron caught herself from entering and stared at Mali.

"There's room. You coming?" The young blonde raised an eyebrow and cracked her gum.

Cameron thought to be the better person and not let House's new, young thing get to her. "Yes." She nodded her head slightly and joined Mali.

Mali glanced at her before pushing the close buttons before the doors could willingly do it themselves. Then she leaned back into her original position, staring at Cameron and chewing her gum, noisily.

"So, why the red eyes? Upset about something?"

Cameron had to stop herself from looking around to see if other people were in the elevator with them. She wanted to look to see if maybe Mali wasn't talking to her. Yes, she had the red eyes and was upset, but why was this girl talking to her?

"Allergies. Really bad this time of season."

"Huh."

The elevator was taking forever. Still five floors away from Cameron's destination. Where was Mali going?

"So, how long have you been working for Doctor House?"

Cameron sighed and closed her eyes. Why did Mali have to be in this same elevator at the same time Cameron was in it? And why the hell couldn't there be anyone else tagging along for the ride?

"Four years."

"Wow. That's pretty long. Have you had a crush on him the whole time?"

That was probably the last straw for Cameron. Either that, or Mali hit a nerve.

"I don't think that's any of your business?"

"It could be. I mean, I am dating the guy, and you work with him on a daily basis, so I just wanna know if there are going to be problems."

"Like what kind of problems? Because the only problem I see right now is you and your pesky twenty questions."

Mali smirked, almost the same way House would, and cracked her gum away. "So, you still have feelings for him. Huh. I don't blame ya, though, just keep your hands off of him." Mali turned away now, totally bored with the girl.

Cameron figured there was one more straw to be pulled. She turned to fully face Mali, arms crossed over her chest and full-glare in motion.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure." Mali shrugged her shoulders. Maybe if it's long and full of medical terms she could ignore it till her stop arrived.

"Why is House dating you and not me?"

That was completely unexpected and threw Mali off. She did have an answer, however.

"Maybe because I'm prettier."

"Or you're a slut."

"Hey now, calm down." Mali looked at Cameron, a pout forming. "I didn't say you weren't pretty, just that I was prettier. You see?"

"But you're younger than me?"

"I'm twenty-one."

"Yes, exactly! He's old enough to be your older!"

"Yours too, but I don't see that bothering you."

"It's different with me."

"Why? Because you're a doctor?" Mali rolled her eyes.

"It's complicated."

"Which is code for 'you don't have answer'. Heh. I catch on quick."

Cameron sighed. This blonde was smarter than she thought. "Listen, I'll make a deal with you. You stop flaunting yourself with House in front of people, and I'll stay out of your way."

Mali gave Cameron a quick glance and shrugged her shoulders. "We both like PBA. I'll have to talk to House about that. In the meantime, you destination awaits you."

Cameron turned to see the elevators doors have opened to her floor. She wanted to stay on the elevator, though, maybe get her answer or throw a few punches. But instead, she just sighed and walked off. It was tempting to look back at Mali, watching her smug face disappear behind the closing doors, but all Cameron did was walk away quickly and listen to the doors close.

Mali watched her until the doors closed, fully prepared to give the middle finger if she turned around. But she didn't, she instead she was left to pout and wait until another opportunity presented itself.

Her stomach rumbled and when the doors opened she was happy to be heading to the cafeteria. It wasn't the best food, but it would hold her over until Wilson's cooked meal tonight.

The oncologist himself, speaking of the handsome man, was in line already choosing between a salad or turkey sandwich.

"Dr. Wilson? I need a consult."

Wilson turned sharply. "Yes, about what?" He didn't recognize the voice.

"On whether the turkey looks to dry or the roast beef is too moist?" Mali held up both sandwiches and gave Wilson her most thoughtful expression.

Wilson just rolled he eyes. "Well, I was actually thinking about getting the turkey myself…"

"Roast beef it is." Mali placed the sandwich on Wilson's tray and headed for the sodas. Wilson grabbed a turkey sandwich and did the same.

"House doesn't want anything."

"That's cause he stole your pasta from the fridge this morning. He's secretly eating it in his office right now."

"Oh my god, I was wondering where that went!"

"Yep." Mali placed a coke on Wilson's tray and grabbed a bag of chips. She opened the bag and stuffed a couple into her mouth.

Wilson chose a diet coke for himself and led the way to the checkout. Mali kept on going, however. "I'll go get us a table!" And off she went, leaving Wilson to pay for her food.

If House wasn't bad enough, Mali was worse. At least House took Wilson's chips and he didn't have to pay for two bags. Wilson handed the lady a twenty, received his change, and made his way to the table Mali had gotten pretty comfortable at. The chips were already eaten and as soon as the tray made contact with the table she grabbed her sandwich.

"So, tell me Dr. Wilson, why does Cameron hate me so much?"

"She's doesn't hate you." Wilson opened his sandwich and began adding mustard.

"She's not around. It's okay now to say she does."

Wilson finished with the mustard and started fussing with arranging the sandwich so when he took a bite he wouldn't have anything to worry about being left on his mouth.

"Why do you think she hates you?"

"Because I'm dating House and she's not. Jeez, Jimmy, do I have to spell it out for you!"

"Okay, so, Cameron may be a little jealous, but that doesn't mean she hates you."

"She called me a slut." Mali took a big bite out of her sandwich.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Today?"

"No, four months ago when I didn't know her."

Wilson rolled his eyes and opened his soda. "Well, what did you call her?"

"Nothing."

Wilson gave her a look.

"I swear!"

"So, just out of the blue she called you a slut?"

"Pretty much." Mali pushed the sandwich to the side. She suddenly wasn't as hungry as she thought she was. Her stomach changed its mind.

"Are you going to tell House?"

"What are you, in kindergarten?"

"With House? Yeah, it's pretty much like dealing with a five-year-old."

"I'm not going to go running to Greg every time I have a run in with Cameron and things aren't all yellow daises and butterflies. I can handle things myself, Jimmy. Have some confidence in me; I slept with House every night, for cryin' out loud."

"Okay. Just don't leave any marks."

"Ohh, you saw the hickey? And he told me it wasn't noticeable!"

"I mean on Cameron!" Wilson rolled his eyes. "Don't punch her or get into a cat fight, whatever."

Mali laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Cat fight! She's nothing but a mouse!"

"Who's a mouse?" Jayden Paluso made her entrance into the conversation and took a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Cameron."

"Hey." Wilson gave her a peck on the cheek and offer her some of his sandwich.

"No thanks. I just had a protein shake."

Wilson shrugged his shoulders and decided that was a good time to get a bite in.

"Uh, James? Could we talk about something?" Jayden gave Mali a quick glance, who took that as a sign asking her to leave them alone for a second. Mali respected the request and gathered her stuff.

"I'm gonna go see what the grumpy doctor is up to. See you two later."

Wilson and Jayden said goodbye as they watched her leave.

"Okay, so what's up?" Wilson pushed his food to the side and turned to look directly at Jayden.

"I talked to my parents earlier."

"Really? How are they?"

"They're doing great. They just finished the new addition like I was telling you about."

"That's good. You said they had been working on that for awhile."

"Yeah, so, my mom was talking about it and she thought that maybe I could come visit for a while. Like four, five days."

"Oh? Well, if you want to go you should. I mean, you haven't seen your parents and sisters since you moved out here."

"Yes, well, you know how I've been telling them about you?"

Wilson nodded his head.

"My mom suggested that I bring you along."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! What do you think?"

Wilson rubbed his neck and sighed. Five days? Five days out of town with his girlfriend, away from the hospital and House, under the roof of parents he probably has more in common with then his girlfriend?

"How many days do you wanna stay for?"

"At least four, if that's okay."

"When?"

"I was thinking about leaving Wednesday."

"Okay, okay." Wilson went through his mental schedule. "I'll have to cancel a couple of appointments and get a doctor to cover me, and I'm sure Cuddy will give me the time off."

"Really! You'll go with me!"

Wilson nodded his head, smiling. "Yeah, it'll be fun." _Or as fun as it actually can be._

"Oooh! Thank you so much!" Jayden threw her arms around Wilson and kissed him. Wilson returned the kiss, blushing a little from the looks he knew he was getting.

When they separated, Jayden couldn't stop smiling. "My parents are going to love you."

Wilson could only nod his head and keep on smiling.

This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night around, House and Mali were on the couch eating pizza and drinking beers when the front door open. It was Wilson, carrying a suitcase and looking a little ruffled up.

"Hey." He gave a nod and then headed into his bedroom. Mali and House watched him until he disappeared, glanced at each other, and then become bored with it and went back to the action movie on the TV.

About twenty minutes later Wilson walked back out with the suitcase still in his hand, but also now accompanied with a duffle bag. Both were filled with clothes and other necessities. He caught the attentions of the other two people in the room when he placed them on the floor to grab some stuff from the closet. Mali was the first to question him on it.

"What's with the suitcase?"

Wilson turned around with two sweatshirts in his hands. "Going on a short vacation."

House raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his beer. "Without me?"

"With Jayden."

"Aw, that's sweet." Mali turned to House and punched his arm slightly. "Why don't you take me on a vacation?"

"Because people get sick."

"Jeez, glad to know where I stand in your life."

"Oh, come on. I'm not God, I haven't invented a miracle drug that keeps people healthy…yet."

Mali rolled her eyes and stood up. "I wanna go to Hawaii."

Wilson laughed and stuffed the charger to his cell phone in his duffle bag.

"I wanna go to Hawaii and lay on the beach all day. Drink some martinis, tan, listen to the ocean in a soft, sea breeze." Mali found her way into House's lap, careful of his leg as always, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Does that mean you in a bikini and me happy every night?"

"Mm-hmm." Mali smirked and placed soft kisses on the doctor's neck.

"Well then, I'll see what I can do. Maybe Cuddy can give me a week or two off. God knows I deserve it."

Mali smiled and moved her kisses to his jaw line, slowly inching her way to his lips. Wilson watched them for a moment and then gave them some privacy. He went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Of course, he was greeted to a pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

"Why can't either of you two do the dishes!" Wilson called out. When there was no answer and instead what he could have sworn was a moan, he just rolled his eyes and decided on doing them himself. Already clad in an old t-shirt, he didn't have to worry about rolling up the sleeves of one of his dress shirts and therefore went straight to work.

About five minutes later all the dished were done and now drying in the dish rack. He grabbed the towel off the counter, dried his hands, and placed it neatly folded next to the sink. He did a once over of the kitchen and sighed. It so bad, just a little messy, but the big problem was that Wilson wasn't sure how was going to survive the next week. The grumpy doctor had gotten used to his buying food and doing dishes that House never did it himself any more. Mali wasn't the housewife material so she didn't do it either.

Wilson was going to have to prepare himself for takeout containers placed everywhere in the apartment when he returned.

The sounds from the living room where no longer there and the oncologist wondered if they moved to the bedroom. Probably. Wilson grabbed his bottled of water and walked out of the kitchen. He was surprised when he saw them still on the couch, but only House was fast asleep and Mali was sprawled out with her head on his chest.

"Did he fall asleep on you?" Wilson joked, voice only a whisper when he approached the couch. Mali just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright. I'm gonna go and head to your place; Jay's waiting for me."

"Staying with her till you two leave?"

Wilson nodded his head.

"Huh. Where are you going anyway?"

"Down south."

"Florida? She didn't mention anything."

"Uh, try South Jersey." Wilson sighed. "We're going to see her parents."

Mali's jaw dropped. "No way!" She sat up a little and stared at Wilson. "Wow, Jimmy, moving pretty fast, eh?"

"Yeah, well…"

"Okay, but if you are going to propose anytime soon let me know first."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"To make sure you pick out a good enough ring, that's why." Mali laid back down and started flipping through the channels. "But one thing before you do so."

"What's that?"

"Make sure you can never cheat anymore." Mali's eyes pierced him. "'Cause if you break her heart, I'll break your head off and personally plan your funeral."

Wilson nodded his head, a little faster than he had too, almost showing fear of the younger girl. "Alright."

"Good." Mali turned her attention back to the television and settled on an old western movie. "Have fun, and tell Jayden to call me tomorrow."

"Will do, to both." Wilson gave the blonde a wave, and then after grabbing his stuff he was out the door. The walk to the elevator was short, as House had gotten the closest apartment to it, and then was lucky enough to have the ride down the three stories to himself. He car was parked about three spaces from House's motorbike, which was in a handicap spot covered with its tarp. He stared at it for moment, wondering if House was going to take Mali out for another night trip across town.

The night got a little chillier as he settled his stuff into the backseat of his car and then settled himself into the front. The ride back to the apartment that Jayden and Mali shared was about twenty minutes. When Wilson started the car, the low fuel light came on and the oncologist then noticed the tank was almost on E. He was sure to run out before he got to Baker Street. A gas station was right around the corner and Wilson decided to spend the thirty bucks in his pocket on gas. It was better than breaking down on the side of the road and then waiting for House to come pick him up. The teasing wouldn't stop, especially when he left with Jayden. It would just start up again when he got back.

The gas station was pretty empty, aside from the other car there before him and the gas attendant himself. He didn't notice the other car would look familiar if he looked at it again, and instead asked the man for twenty-five dollars regular. His stomach growled and as the gas attendant pressed buttons on the pump, Wilson decided he would head into the little deli and grabbed a bag of chips.

He ended up getting more than he bargained for.

As he rounded the end cap of chocolate bars, Wilson ran into a familiar brunette carrying a loaf of bread and a jar of Tostitos dip.

"Oh, Allison! What a surprise, running into you…literally."

Cameron laughed a little and bowed her head a little, trying to hide her bloodshot eyes. "It's okay."

"So, what are you up to tonight?" He noticed the jar of dip. "Late night party?"

Cameron looked up a little and noticed a small smile on his eyes. If anyone asked her, she wouldn't hesitate to say he was handsome. But somehow, it was House she was attracted too.

"Um, just a little craving. You know, quick run to the convenient store."

"Yeah, same here. Just needed some gas as well."

The two doctors headed to the counter, Wilson now carrying a bag of Fritos. He allowed Cameron to go first and she paid for her things. Wilson did the same and then offered to walk Cameron to her car.

"Sure," she said, and the two headed outside. She debated on whether now was a good time or not to ask him. Would she ever get a chance to be with Wilson when House wasn't nearby?

"Um, Dr. Wilson, can I ask you a question? It's sort of personal, about House."

"Okay." Wilson wondered where this was going.

"Why is House dating Mali?"

When they approached Cameron's car, Wilson resisted the urge to lean against it. That was an unexpected question.

"I dunno."

"Really?"

Wilson nodded his head.

"I thought he told you everything."

"He does, pretty much, but with Mali…it's a mystery right now. All I know is that he likes her, she likes him, and they seem to be getting along just fine. She's good for him, you know? Mali doesn't pressure him to be something he's not; she encourages him to have fun and do things to make him more youthful. He's actually taking less Vicodin since she's come along."

Those words were painful to Cameron, no doubt. She knew they could be true – just had to be true – but somehow they didn't seem true to her. Yes, Cameron did want House to change, but she just wanted him to become less miserable and more willingly to be nicer.

"Is everything okay, Allison? I mean with Mali."

Cameron debated on how to answer that. She could lie and say things were just fine, or she could tell Wilson the truth and explain how awful she was and that she didn't think Mali deserved House.

"Things are fine, Dr. Wilson. Thanks for your concern."

"Listen, I know Mali can be a little, well, forward with her relationship with House, and that you may still have feelings for him but – "

"Dr. Wilson, no, you don't know. Now, if you will please excuse me, I have to get back home." She turned away from the doctor and paid the gas attendant twenty dollars. Then she got into her car, started it up, and drove away, never looking back to see Wilson still standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Foreman was adding sugar to his coffee for the fourth time when Cameron walked in. Chase looked up from his crossword puzzle to give her a glance and then went back to it before he lost his concentration.

"Foreman, Chase, good morning." Cameron walked passed the two doctors and started making herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," came from Foreman. With his own cup in hand, he grabbed a file and started for the door. "If Dr. House asks, I'll be in the lab running the last of those test." Cameron gave him a nod and watched Foreman leave. When he disappeared she turned back to the counter and added sugar and creamer.

"So, how was your night?"

"Fine." Cameron took a seat at the table across from Chase. She stared down at her cup and slowly stirred it. "Boring. Caught up on some stuff, though, like laundry."

"Hmmm…sounds more exciting then mine." Chase flashed a smile and pushed his crossword puzzle aside. Cameron's night probably was more exciting, considering the fact that Chase spent his staring at the phone trying to talk himself into calling Cameron. Go out from a drink? Come over and watch some movies? It never happened.

There was a loud laugh, almost sarcastic in a way, from the next room over. It faded quickly, but both Chase and Cameron looked over to see what was going on. House was bent over forward, smiling, hand on his gut like the laughing made it hurt. Mali was seated across from him, shaking her head and probably tempted to throw the tennis ball in her hand.

"Do you think House is serious with her?"

Cameron tore her stare away and looked at Chase. "Uhh…I dunno. Maybe."

"Huh." Chase stood up and advanced towards the coffee maker, looking to pour a fresh cup. "Are you bothered by it?"

"Chase," Cameron sighed. "I really don't care. I told you, I'm over House. If he wants to date another woman, then fine. Who am I to stop him?" She looked down at her cup and forced herself not to look at them. Them, the _happy_ couple. It didn't bother her that much, not when she wasn't looking at them, either one in fact, or was forced to think about them…this job wasn't so easy anymore. Maybe if House were dating someone closer to his age, maybe if he started to date Stacy again, then Cameron wouldn't be so disturbed. Her feelings for House, the ones she was able to hide when he refused her, wouldn't have resurfaced if he started dating Stacy and not Mali. Why? Cameron couldn't quite figure it out yet.

There was a loud sound of heels clicking down the hallway and Cuddy appeared in the door. Interrupting Cameron's thoughts and Chase's coffee making, she stared at the two young doctors and cleared her throat.

"I need you two down in the clinic."

"Okay." Cameron nodded her head and quickly left the room, leaving behind what she had on the table. Chase did the same and caught up with Cameron in the elevator. Cuddy sighed and when the two disappeared, she turned her attention to House and his guest. She didn't mind Mali hanging around, especially because she kept House in a good mood.

Cuddy opened the door to House's office. "House, clinic. Now."

"Aww, come on, Cuddy. I'm doing just fine sitting here and playing my game boy." He held up the small silver machine to add emphasis. Cuddy just rolled her eyes.

"You can play your game boy in the clinic. Just get down there so I don't get in trouble because we are short doctors down there and I have one up here who can fill in." She turned to Mali and gave her a small smile. "Hi, Mali."

Mali, who would have gone fully unnoticed without care, gave Cuddy a smile back. "Hi, Dr. Cuddy."

"How have you been?"

"Okay."

"Good." She gave House a glance, who was glaring at her. "Do me a favor and make sure House gets down to the clinic." Cuddy then turned and left the office, disappearing down the hallway.

A loud sigh echoed in House's office and then there was a thump. Mali stared at her boyfriend as he was banging his head, lightly, against his desk. 

"Why, why, why me? What did I do to deserve this?" Papers moved as House continued with the banging and a few fell on the floor.

"It could have something to do with your not-so-warmly-invited-existence at this hospital by people and Cuddy's not-so-happy-mood when she's around you, but I'm just going out on a limb here."

House picked up his head and wondered. "Huh." He then grabbed his cane and, after standing up, proceeded to walk around his desk. He stopped at Mali's side and began fishing in his pockets. "Here." He tossed a couple tens in her lap.

"Ooh, and I didn't even have to do anything this time!"

House frowned and headed out of his office. "I'll page you when I beat the game for the third time."

"Isn't that kinda obvious? Especially since you decided to introduce me to the nurses last week."

House smirked at that thought. Why have it and not show it off? "Haven't you ever heard of a _beeper_?"

"Yeah, if I had one!"

"There's one in the top drawer on the left."

"Uhh…"

"It's Wilson's." And with that House was out the doors and heading down the hallway. His walk was slower than usual – _Oh, my leg hurts really bad today!_ – and if Cuddy didn't spot him then maybe he could get in another twenty minutes before he had to be in the clinic.

Sometimes, if House was lucky enough, he would run into his best friend at the perfect times. Those perfect times would include lunchtime, when Cuddy was hunting him down, and avoiding clinic duty, like right now. So, of course, seeing as if House had all the best luck in the world, as he rounded the bend in the hallway, he spotted Wilson standing at a desk, talking to a nurse as he went through a file. House would have immediately accused him of flirting, but then he remembered the oncologist was taken – oh, wait, that didn't matter.

"Wilson! Do you have any decency at all!" Wilson immediately froze in turning a paper over and blinked. House approached him and, leaning heavily on his cane, leered at Wilson. "Hmmm? You have a girlfriend – a hot, young girlfriend that will probably stay around for a while as long as you buy her nice stuff – and here you are flirting, on the job, with a nurse! I'm SO disappointed in you!" House actually looked bothered by the whole situation.

"House," Wilson sighed, voice hushed. "I'm not flirting. I'm just talking to Kristy here about a patient, okay?"

House raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Then why are you…blushing?"

"Because you are embarrassing me?"

"Uh, no. Try again."

Wilson closed his eyes, let out a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. When he opened them, the nurse was gone and House was still leaning forward, looking at him like he actually cared. Or maybe he did actually care because Mali was getting to him – no, wait, this is House; he never cares.

"Listen, House, just drop it, okay? I wasn't flirting, and if it seems that I was I didn't mean it." Wilson huffed and began walking away. He didn't have to look back to know House was following him. He was, and soon House got in step with Wilson as the oncologist slowed his speed some to allow it.

"I won't tell Jayden."

"Thank you."

House looked a little surprised. "You mean, you actually care that she may be upset that you _could have_ _been_ flirting with another woman?"

"Uh, yeah. Don't you care about Mali's feelings?"

"Sometimes," House shrugged. "But it's both ways."

Wilson just shook his head.

"I mean, if Mali hears a good rumor about me, she'll help pass it along."

"Oh, yeah, I know about that one. We started one together the other day."

House poked Wilson with his cane, hard.

"Oww! I was just kidding." The oncologist attempted to glare but it didn't work.

"Watch it, buddy. I have blackmail."

"More on you then me."

"Two words: _Toenail polish._"

Wilson scowled, taking a quick glance that no one overheard House and was looking at them oddly. It wasn't true; he didn't paint his toenails…

"Whatever."

The two continued their journey down the hallway, their shoulders bumping occasionally like usual, as House scowled at everyone who looked at him and Wilson smiled an apology afterwards.

"So, anything interesting going on?"

"Should we wait for this conversation until after we are behind closed doors?"

"That dirty, huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

They entered Wilson's office – see, House uses Wilson to avoid clinic duty very cleverly – and House took a seat across from Wilson at the old, mahogany desk.

"So…what's going?"

Wilson played around with a couple of pens until they were perfectly aligned on the desk, the files until they were stacked evenly, and even decided to throw away his cup and then changed his mind all about three times before actually throwing it away. When he caught a glance at House, the doctor was staring up at the ceiling, as if something was trying to crawl it's way through a tiny crack. Wilson looked up to; then he felt a poke at his neck with something that felt like a cane.

"If I wanted boring I could have gone to the clinic like Cuddy wants me too."

"Okay, okay…Mali and Cameron have been coming to me, at separate times, about _each other_. I mean, Mali is asking why Cameron hates her, and Cameron is asking why you are dating Mali. It's insane!"

"Huh." House couldn't decide whether to be amused by that bit of information, or bothered, seeing as though Cameron couldn't keep herself out of his personal life once again.

"That's all you can say?" Wilson leaned back in his chair and rubbed his neck. "It's tiring, House, and I wish you could do something. Say something to Cameron…I think she's pushing it."

"Mali's a big girl. If Cameron gives her any trouble, she can take care of herself. I mean, as much as I would love to play the tough, protective boyfriend, it's kind of hard here when I have a cane – " he held up his cane for emphasis " – and a bum leg."

"But this shouldn't be happening in the hospital. Cameron needs to be focused on her work. If she's bothered by Mali being around, then maybe Mali should spend less time away from the hospital during hours that Cameron is here."

House was absolutely mortified by that idea. "Never!" He banged his cane. Twice.

"House…"

"Jimmy, like I said, it's not my problem; it's between them. If Cameron is having such a hard time then she can take it to Cuddy. Other than that, I will not step in and I will most definitely not kick my girlfriend out of my office."

"Jayden doesn't hang around."

"That's because you work too much." Pause. House shrugged. "And she has a job too. That could play a big part."

That brought up another topic Wilson wanted to talk about. "Have you thought about mentioning to Mali about getting a job?"

Mortified again, House wanted to throw his cane instead of banging it. He opted for rolling his eyes and looking at Wilson like he was the most stupid person on the earth.

"She has enough money to last her two lifetimes."

"But still…"

"I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want too." And with that, House stood up, gathering himself together. "I'm going to the clinic. Told Mali I'd page her if I got bored."

"How are you going to page her? Cuddy will get suspicious if she hears her name."

"Why do you people assume I'm stupid! I gave her a beeper."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. Then he realized he misplace his earlier and hasn't been able to find it since. House had a smug look on his face when the oncologist met it. "House!"

House laughed and opened the door. He kept laughing as he walked down the hallway, loud enough for Wilson to still hear, but sarcastic enough to keep random people from joining in.


End file.
